


Playing is only for the young at heart

by jaydenbell



Series: Too Right To Be Wrong (or, the endless reasons two people are meant for each other) [38]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a picture prompt: the behind the scenes pic of Mark teaching Lea to skateboard in NYC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing is only for the young at heart

She was leaning against the trunk of her car after she had put her trolley bag safely away. She saw him zip past her out of the corner of her eye and had to turn and watch. Puck was gliding around the parking lot on his skateboard, not really getting anywhere, just blowing off a little steam or relaxing or further injuring himself. She didn’t really see the appeal, but for some reason, this really seemed to put him at ease.

She didn’t realize she had been staring so long when he stopped abruptly in front of her. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer, ya know.” He grinned. “Though I’m always cool with adoring fans staring on.”

She ignored his last comment. “Is that hard to do?”

“Nah, nothin’ to it. Been doin’ it since I could walk.”

“Could you teach me?”

“Serious? Cause, you know it’s not exactly a Rachel Berry sport.”

“It looks like fun the way you effortlessly roll around like that. I’d love to see if it relaxes me in the same way.”

He shrugged. “Whatever.” Dropping the board back to the ground, he kept it still by putting his toe on the end of it. “Put your right foot on the board in the middle, back just a little.”

She did as she was told. “And you’re gonna push off with your left foot, taking a little stride then bringing it up on the board. And you have to hold your arms out for balance.”

“You don’t do that.”

“I been doing this longer, B. I waved my arms around like an idiot when I was first learnin’.”

She repositioned her foot once more on the board, the way it rolled feeling foreign to her. Leaning forward a bit, she tried to push off with her left foot. And promptly went flying sideways. She wasn’t far, Puck jumped forward a foot and caught her, one arm under hers, the other around her petite body. “Okay, well, that was a good start. But let’s not beat the pavement up with your knees and elbows. You take too much pride in your skin.” Hoisting her up onto her feet again, he went and grabbed the board.

“Okay, this time, we’re just gonna try balancing on the board.” He put it in front of her again. “Put your right foot up like it was before.” She did. He held out his hands. “Now hold onto me this time.” She put her hands in his, his rough fingers (from years of guitar) contrasting with her soft palms. “Put your other foot up on the board and just try to stand there without rolling. Relax your knees.” She did everything he instructed, feeling wobbly on the moving board, but managing to stay in place with his help.

“Now let’s try some forward movement.” She took her left foot off the board and put it back down on the ground. “Push gently, just try to move a few inches.” When she did, he tightened his grip on her hands, silently assuring her that she wouldn’t fall. And when she managed to move the board a couple feet, inch by inch, she grinned happily at him. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“This is so exciting,” she practically squealed.

“Well, it’s not Tony award, but at least you’ve learned a new skill to add to your resume.”

Still focusing on the board and the ground and her feet, she nodded. “Thank you very much for teaching me how to do this, Noah. It’s so much fun.”

“Just let me know if you ever want me to teach you anything else. I have many useful skills.”

At that, she lost her balance and fell forward into his arms. “Charming.”


End file.
